Bento
by Michiyo Michiri
Summary: Doesn't it bug you that you get beat up by people who "accidentally" got orange soda all over their shirt, or that you get blocked between you and your crush by the great wall of fangirls?  Warning may cantain OCness


Well this is my first story on fanfic ^^, its kinda like a drabble... sorry if its bad but i respect your view on my story

* * *

I open my mouth, yet no words come out. Trying to ease my pain I limp towards a corner and try to sit up...

_"Oh crap! What have i gotten myself into this time?" _my mind rushed with questions that only one person can answer,... the one beating the crap out of me.

"C'mon shortie, that the best you got? Get up!" A man with short black hair sneered kicking

my leg.

I suddenly gasp for air, knowing my body was COMPLETELY bruised. There he stood, tall black haired guy who _accidetnally_ had orange soda spilled over his uniform.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_" Ne~ Niku-chi would you like to eat lunch with me?" a cheerful yet loud voice caught my attention. A braided brunette ran and glomped me, a blue haired headbanded simpleton (as others describe me)._

_"Ah, hai Hayashibara-chan. but i gotta get my bento first" I cocked my head, showing that ever so innocent smile I've been carrying around. We proceeded to the classroom._

_Taking our time, we were talking about my crush ,Hiroshi Yagyuu. We've tried asking him to eat lunch with me and Hayashibara-chan about a billion times already, but we were always cut off by Fangirls saying "Keep out, HE'S MINE!"_

_And sometimes i wonder if he even tried to take a glimpse of what's happening outside that wall of fangirls, its really hard to tell through his thick glasses. I've always dreamt of that day when I can actually have lunch with him and Niou(Hayashibara-chan's crush) but thats almost rather impossible. Well, not if all the fangirls would just quit it._

_"ah, we're here already? that was quick..." i sighed through all the thoughts of the times I've attempted to catch Yagyuu's attention. Pushing my way through all those thoughts I shook my head and slapped my cheeks._

_"Yep, thats better" I said placing my hands on the knob._

_I opened the door and saw three boys, apparently grabbing my bento like it was Tug-of-War or something like that. When suddenly my bento split in half, spilling all its contents on the ground._

_I felt my vein snap at that very moment, my blood was boiling, and my mind was practically filled with a list of shit that I'd like to say. My hands turned to fists and it was time i layed it on them. Until Hayashibara-chan held my hand and started to give me those eyes... my temper went down a bit, but i was ready to make my move._

_I grabbed my orange soda and headed for the trio, my strands of hair covering up the deadly glare i had on my face. They looked at me suspiciously as I shook the can of orange soda, pointed it to them with my finger on the tab, about to open it._

_I was about to have my sweet revenge, but the tab wouldn't let me. I pulled harder, my arms were flailing in directions. The trio backed away when i wasn't looking, a tall black haired dude (YES THAT WAS HIM!) the leader of the trio stopped taking cover from the safety behind desks and started walking to wards me realizing something i didn't._

_He was about to speak when suddenly _

_**FOOOOOOSHHHHHH!**_

_SUCCESS! the tab flew into the air, leaving the tall man drenched in orange soda._

_I was smiling when i noticed him, pointing at something. I looked behind him and saw MY bento sitting on the top of my desk, beside the one with the Mistaken-to-be-mine bento's desk._

_My face was flushed with a thousand, no make that a MILLION shades of red. _

_I saw his face, he popped out a vein. His eyes glared directly to mine, I flinched. And judging by the clothes lying near his desk (the one with the split-into-half bento) he attended judo and guess what, he had a black belt. And guess what HIS teacher taught him "NO MERCY!"_

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

'hehehe guess that explains it all' i thought to myself.

"So what? you getting up or not?" he ready to hit his final strike

"Just give me a moment to say a few words..."

"Alright, what?"

"G-golf ball..."

"huh? what're you-"

He was cut off by something hitting him hard on the head, and suddenly I heard "that" familiar voice... It was Yagyuu. Well, who else could hit a golf ball that hard?

"You shouldn't really hit girls" Yagyuu said "Its impolite..." he continued.

"NI-NIKU- CHI!" another voice came as i saw a certain brunette running towards me, it was Hayashibara-chan. Panting and puffing her lungs out.

"Whew, need more stamina" she puffed and looked at me with caring eyes as i giggle to her sentence earlier. She's always a kidder.

"Are you okay? what did he do? do you have a trauma? open wound? black eye?" She continued blabbing almost every painful thing that might happen to your body while getting beaten up, but it made me giggle. Yep, she's the same old Hayashibara-chan thats for sure. Caring, easily shocked, dramtic like her whole life is a stage and she's a Juliet looking for a Romeo, but thats what really cheers me up. She's always there for me.

"I'm fine..." I whispered supporting my legs, yet still fail to stand up.

"Oi Yagyuu, why'dya use golf balls?" A certain Silverish-blue haired asked his partner.

" Apparently Niou-kun they're heavier and a bit stronger than tennis balls" Yagyuu answered pointing towards the large bump on the knock-outed mans head.

I try to stand up, fall down, stand up, fall down... until a hand was offered

"Hayashibara-chan" i smiled.

"No problem" she replied helping me up.

T'was till i noticed Yagyuu and Niou walking towards us.

"Are you okay Niku-chan, if i may call you that?" Yagyuu asked. I replied him with a nod and bowed as my way of saying thank you.

"Hmm... you seem rather familiar, ah now i remember." He said fixing his glasses back up the part of his nosebridge.

"So would you two like to eat lunch with us? We wouldn't want anything to happen to you again." Niou added winking at Hayashibara-chan. Well apparently, she kinda flinched up and had a thousand shades of pink-ish red on her face.

"Yes, it would seem that the other two might come looking for this man, and might think you did this. So we wouldn't suggest running around alone for a while." He offered his hand to give me more support on standing up.

C-Can it be? The day I've been dreaming of? But there was only one thing to say to make sure it would be...

"N-no fangirls right?" I said cocking my head up, giving him that gentle smile while feeling embarassed at what I said.

"No, no fangirls..." he said cupping his hand on my chin.

_END :)_

* * *

well, there it is ^^ pls review so i may correct my mistakes ( well not all bad reviews kay! /)


End file.
